


FF7同人－ZC：短言

by KnightNO4time



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: First Person, I‘m so sad, very short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 【雷点：第一人称。我其实自己也很雷，犹豫过发不发。但是因为当这句话蹦出来时，它就是第一人称，我也没办法！】【想到逃亡的时间，但感觉那或许是他们最亲密的相处时间】
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife





	FF7同人－ZC：短言

**Author's Note:**

> 【雷点：第一人称。我其实自己也很雷，犹豫过发不发。但是因为当这句话蹦出来时，它就是第一人称，我也没办法！】  
> 【想到逃亡的时间，但感觉那或许是他们最亲密的相处时间】

每当我在任何一座城市，任何一个地方看到你踪迹的时候，我都会意识到：原来我们曾走了那么远的路，共享了那么久的时间。

我不记得任何一处所拥有的颜色，也不记得的你曾独自讲了几个小时的内容，但我记得你拖着我走过每个角落，倾诉想法时挂有的笑容。  
而我无言作答。

现在自己走过的地方，总会想到你似乎提及到的词语，好比曾经你在这个地方会做出这种选择。  
这种想法总会冒出，如同你当时无时无刻都在我仅能触及的视线当中。如今摆在眼前的景色里，浮现出的你依旧有所笑容。


End file.
